


Be My Valenti(e You to the Bed and Fuck You)ne

by multifandom_fanatic



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Thomas, Dylan is possessive, Dylan teaches him a lesson, Flavored Lube, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, So much smut, Spanking, Thomas is bad, Thomas is submissive, Top Dylan, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, can be a stand alone fic, can be read separately, continuation of All I want for Christmas Is You (in Bed with Me), dylmas - Freeform, from Dylan's perspective this time, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/pseuds/multifandom_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Dylan has settled on the perfect gift to give to his boyfriend, Thomas. However, Thomas has other ideas. He defies Dylan's orders in order to be punished. But Dylan has a trick up his sleeve, and he's not afraid to use it; this trick being some toys he bought for Thomas. Dylan is determined to remind Thomas who he belongs to, and who's in charge in this relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valenti(e You to the Bed and Fuck You)ne

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my first Dylmas story "All I Want for Christmas Is You (in Bed with Me)." Once again, this is a present for my best friend, Sharon. Happy late birthday, my love! I'm so sorry for the delay of this story. I hope everyone enjoys the story. I had lots of praise for the first one, and that's what spurred me to write a continuation. Thank you to everyone who liked my first Dylmas fic. I hope you like this one just as much, if not more! Please leave kudos and comments. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Just a comment of explanation- the safe words used are music notes. Clef is the starting point of a piece of music, so I adapted it for their word for go or keep going. Caesura is a stopping point in music, so I used it as their stop word. And Metronome marks the change in tempo of the music in a piece, so I used that as the slow down word.

It was now a few months after Thomas and Dylan had first hooked up. They were a couple now, and Dylan had urged Thomas to move in with him. It had taken a few weeks of persuasion, but Thomas moved in at the beginning of February. Dylan had praised him for days after that.

What surprised Dylan the most was how adventurous and experimental Thomas was in bed. He was always suggesting new things they could try, or begging Dylan to go further; to push the boundaries more.

This had inspired Dylan with the perfect idea for what he was going to do for Thomas on Valentine’s Day. He couldn’t wait to see Thomas’ reaction. He knew the older boy was going to love it, he just had to wait for the perfect time the next day to give Thomas his gift.

“Hey, love, where are you?” Thomas asked, nudging Dylan in the side with his elbow. Dylan shook his head, coming back to reality. He shifted his eyes down to Thomas, who was leaning up against him. They were sat on the couch together watching TV. Or at least Dylan had been, until he let his thoughts wander.

"I'm right here," Dylan answered, wrapping his arms around Thomas' chest and pulling him closer.

"You seemed pretty out of it. Anything important on your mind?" Thomas persisted. Dylan chuckled and moved his head to start placing open-mouthed kisses to Thomas' neck and jaw.

"You, actually. Was just thinking about how perfect you are and how much I fucking love you," Dylan muttered against Thomas' skin. He let his lips ghost further forward, twisting Thomas so that he could kiss his lover properly.

Thomas sighed happily into the kiss, his fingers moving up to tug at Dylan's hair softly. He pulled back after a minute, a bright smile lighting up his face. "Love you, too," he murmured, his lips hovering over Dylan's teasingly.

Dylan let out a soft growl and swiftly closed the gap between them. He kissed Thomas harder this time, making sure Thomas knew who was in charge. The older boy keened, arching into Dylan's touches and becoming submissive. This seemed to satisfy Dylan, because he nipped at Thomas' lip and moved his hands down to give Thomas' ass a squeeze.

The blonde boy let out a desperate whine, gasping into Dylan's mouth. "Dyl..." he panted, tightening his grip on the younger boy's hair.

Dylan had to squeeze his eyes shut even tighter in order to control himself. Pulling back slightly from Thomas, he opened his eyes to marvel at the glorious sight of his lover. The older boy was flushed, his entire demeanor expressing his desperation for more.

Dylan clicked his tongue, shaking his head teasingly. "Uh, uh, uh, my darling. You're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

At that, Thomas let out the most broken noise Dylan had ever heard. It almost made Dylan change his mind; almost made him cave and give Thomas exactly what he wanted. Taking a deep breath, he made up his mind to stay firm with his decision.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but I want tomorrow to be special," Dylan said, his eyes sparkling. Thomas huffed at that, turning away from Dylan in mock annoyance.

Dylan chuckled and pulled Thomas back into his arms. Thomas submitted willingly, letting his boyfriend hold him close.

"You know I love you, right? More than anything," Dylan murmured into Thomas' ear. The older boy shivered, his hands settling on top of Dylan's, which had wrapped around his waist again.

"I know. I love you, too," Thomas replied. Sighing, he settled back into Dylan's arms. "Still don't like you for riling me up like that only to leave me hanging," he complained.

Dylan laughed again, which only managed to make Thomas giggle too. "Wanna treat you tomorrow. It would be no fun if I spoiled you tonight. It would ruin the surprise tomorrow," Dylan defended.

"You treat me every night, Dylan," Thomas fired back, a smirk on his lips. Dylan couldn't resist the temptation to lean forward and kiss the smirk off of Thomas' face.

"That's because you're so good for me every single day, baby. How can I not give you everything you want when you're so good," Dylan answered.

"If I'm so good for you, why won't you fuck me tonight?" Thomas quipped back, moving his hand away from Dylan's, and sliding it up Dylan's thigh. The brunette shuddered, his resolve wavering.

"You're not being a good boy right now though, going against what I've just said," Dylan said, his voice dropping without even realizing it.

Thomas shifted in Dylan's grip, turning around to straddle his lover’s waist. He looped his arms around Dylan's neck, bringing his face directly in front of the younger boy's, so that their lips hovered mere centimeters from each other. He swiveled his hips down to brush his dick against Dylan's now very apparent bulge. Dylan made a strained noise in the back of his throat at Thomas' actions.

Thomas smirked again, this time much more proud of himself. Now he had Dylan exactly where he wanted him. He leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips until his lips were brushing over Dylan's.

"Then punish me, Dyl. Punish me for being such a bad boy," Thomas said, his voice quiet.

To Dylan those words were loud and clear, though. Fuck it. If that was what Thomas wanted, then to hell with it. His plans would have to happen just a little bit earlier than he was expecting. And this worked so well into his gift, he might as well go with it.

It took a split second for Dylan to make up his mind. He tilted his head up and caught Thomas' lips in a bruising kiss. Thomas let out a pleased noise, grinding his hips down into Dylan's.

Dylan gasped out in pleasure, breaking the kiss to grab Thomas by the shoulders. He pushed Thomas up and managed to switch their positions. He then pressed Thomas down into the couch and climbed into the older boy's lap.

"You want to be punished, huh? You wanna act like a bad boy? Think you're gunna get away with acting like this, baby? I can punish you for being bad if that's how you wanna play it," Dylan growled, grinding down into Thomas to prove his point.

The blond boy writhed underneath Dylan, crying out desperately at his lover’s words. "Yes, please. Dyl... Please. Punish me. Punish me for being bad. Mm, fuck. Own me, fuck, please. Make me pay for being bad. Want you to punish me for what I've done. Shit... Dylan, please," Thomas begged.

Dylan hissed out, latching his lips to Thomas' throat and sucking hard, marking his property. Mine, Dylan thought possessively. Thomas moaned, grabbing onto Dylan's biceps and gripping tightly.

Immediately, Dylan bit down hard of Thomas' skin, causing the older boy to scream out. He moved his lips away, raising his eyebrow at Thomas. "Did I give you permission to touch me?" Dylan asked, his voice becoming commanding.

Thomas shook his head rapidly, his eyes widening in fear. "N-no, Dylan, you didn't." He immediately dropped his eyes in submission, moving his hands away.

This pleased Dylan because he hummed in appreciation. He praised Thomas by rocking his hips down harder and kissing Thomas hungrily.

"Fuck, Dylan... Please," Thomas begged, not even begging for anything in particular, just wanting more of whatever Dylan would give him. Dylan grinned and repeated his actions, drawing the same kind of reaction from Thomas.

"Are you going to be good for me now? Are you going to do everything I say?" Dylan asked, his voice commanding.

"Yes, yes. I will, Dylan. Just please... I need- I need... Please," Thomas cried out.

Dylan grinded into Thomas faster, attaching his lips to Thomas' neck and sucking hard. "Shush, baby. I know what you need. I'm going to give you everything you need. I promise, my baby," Dylan hummed against Thomas' skin.

Thomas choked on a whine, bucking his body up into Dylan's. Chuckling, Dylan moved to kiss Thomas properly, sliding his hand down to start palming Thomas through his pants. Thomas gasped into the younger boy's mouth, his hands gripping tightly onto the couch.

Dylan kept up his actions, bringing Thomas closer and closer to the edge. He slipped his hand down into Thomas' pants, wrapping his hand around the older boy's dick and jerking him off with a fast pace.

Thomas' whines increased, turning into desperate moans and pleas for more. "Please, wanna come. So close, Dylan. Fuck, please. Let me come, please," Thomas cried out.

Dylan twisted his wrist one more time before he yanked his hand away. "No. You wanna be punished? Well, I'm starting your punishment off with orgasm denial."

Thomas cursed and thrashed about beneath Dylan, balancing on the edge of bliss. "Please, Dylan. Shit, please. Hurts... Need to come, please," he begged.

"No," Dylan said simply, pushing himself up and away from Thomas. He stood back slightly and watched the pain and anguish cross his lover’s face as he was denied the pleasure he so desperately wanted. He watched on carefully as Thomas fell back from the edge, his body calming down again. His face was still screwed up with pain when Dylan moved forward again to capture Thomas' lips in a kiss.

Thomas whined brokenly into Dylan's mouth as he was kissed. When Dylan pulled back, his lips hovering over Thomas', the older boy started to beg.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't be bad anymore. I'll be good for you. Please stop, let me come, please. Stop, Dylan, please," Thomas cried. Dylan knew Thomas didn't mean it though. He knew Thomas was just testing him, trying to see if he could get Dylan to cave. It's not what Thomas really wanted though; he wanted Dylan to keep going, to keep pushing him. If he really wanted Dylan to stop, he'd say caesura. It was their own special safe word, used to truly mean stop.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you. Not even close. I don't believe you when you say that you'll be good. I'm not done punishing you, baby. I want you in the bedroom. Right now. On the bed," Dylan ordered.

Thomas scrambled to pull himself off the couch and into the bedroom as fast as he could. Dylan grinned to himself as he followed after Thomas at his own pace. By the time he stood in the doorway of their bedroom, Thomas was exactly where Dylan had told him to be.

"Lie down, on your back, spread out," Dylan instructed as he approached the bed. Thomas immediately did as he was told. With a smirk, Dylan moved to trail his hands up Thomas' skinny jeans. He stopped his advancement mere centimeters from Thomas' cock.

"You're so lucky, baby. I just so happened to buy you some very nice toys for Valentine's. In fact, I think I'm going to use some on you right now," Dylan said, his voice dropping down another octave.

"Oh God. Fuck yes... oh Dylan. Please... want that so bad, please," Thomas whined, his body starting to shake with desire.

A satisfied smile crossed Dylan's face. That was exactly the reaction that he had hoped Thomas would have. "Don't you move one muscle," he instructed, pinning Thomas with a look that showed he meant what he said.

Thomas moaned in response. Taking that as a positive answer, Dylan stepped away from the bed and moved to the closet. He pulled out a rather large box that he had wrapped just the day before. Oh how glad he was that he had done that now.

When Dylan moved the box into Thomas' view, his eyes widened in awe. "Is that for me?" he asked, looking up at Dylan hopefully. The younger boy only nodded in response. He then moved the box to the side of the bed.

"Your Valentine's Day present. Would you like to see what I got you?" Dylan asked huskily.

"Yes, God, yes. Please... wanna see... want you to show me. I'll be good, please, Dyl," Thomas answered eagerly.

Slowly, Dylan started to unwrap the present. He carefully undid the bow, and gently removed the paper. By the time he had opened the lid of the cardboard box, Thomas was writhing on the bed. He was so desperate Dylan could see a wet patch of precome had leaked all the way through his skinny jeans.

Dylan tutted softly, taking pity on his beautiful boyfriend. He climbed onto the bed, crawling over Thomas so that his body hovered over the older boy's. He leaned down and kissed Thomas hard. Thomas let out a relieved whine, arching into Dylan.

Dylan ran his fingers through Thomas' hair, pinning his head down to the mattress just the way he knew Thomas liked it. Thomas keened into Dylan's mouth.

After a few minute Dylan pulled back. He trailed his fingers down Thomas' face, moving his head to kiss at his neck. "I'm gonna show you just a few of the things I've gotten you. I'm then going to use those toys on you, alright?" Dylan asked carefully.

"Yes, yes," Thomas panted out, nodding quickly. Dylan moved his thumb up to swipe it over his lover's lips.

"Give me a note first," Dylan asked.

"Clef. Dyl, clef. Please, don't stop," Thomas said, his vision clearing slightly. He looked up at Dylan, his hands twitching by his sides.

"Alright, good. Thank you, baby. For that, I'm going to let you touch me," Dylan said.

The words were barely out of Dylan's mouth before Thomas' hands were on him. One immediately was squeezing his ass, while the other was at the back of his head, pushing him down so that he could kiss Thomas again. Dylan willingly let Thomas pull him into a kiss. It was the one thing he always let Thomas do. He could never get enough of kissing Thomas. His lips were like a drug to Dylan, and no matter how many times he kissed Thomas, it was never enough.

He let this go on for a few more minutes before he pulled away. He knew he should have told Thomas to take his hands off of him, but God, Thomas' hand on his ass felt too good. Instead, he pecked Thomas' lips again, before he twisted his body so that he could reach into the box. He searched for a few seconds before finding something he wanted.

Quickly glancing at Thomas to make sure he could gauge his reaction, he pulled out the set of handcuffs and bondage tape. Thomas gasped, bucking his hips up into Dylan.

"Think I want to tie you up today so that I make sure you take you punishment. What do you think?" Dylan asked even though he knew what Thomas' reaction would be.

"Fuck yes. Oh lord, yes. Dyl, please," Thomas groaned.

"I'll have you tied up any minute, I promise, baby," Dylan answered, biting Thomas' ear playfully. Thomas tilted his neck instantly to give Dylan more room. "There's still some more things I want to use... you want more?"

Thomas whined lowly, and Dylan took that as the go ahead. "Close your eyes," he commanded. Thomas complied without hesitation, his eyes fluttering shut. The younger boy moved forward to gently kiss each eyelid before he quickly pulled out a few more items.

“Okay, open,” Dylan murmured after he had grabbed the other few things he wanted out. Thomas’ eyes fluttered open and a loud groan left his lips as he saw the large vibrator, a cock ring, and flavored lube lined up next to the handcuffs and bondage tape.

“Oh, fucking hell,” Thomas moaned, arching his back off the bed, his grip on Dylan’s ass tightening. 

Dylan smirked, grinding down into Thomas, causing the blond boy to gasp and stutter out what little air he had left in his lungs. “So, here’s what I’m going to do to you. First I’m going to use the bondage tape to tie your legs down, and then I’m using the handcuffs to hold your wrists to the headboard. After that I’m putting that cock ring on you. I don’t want you coming until I say you’re allowed to. 

“Once I have the cock ring on, I’m going to bury that vibrator all the way into that perfect little ass of yours. Once that’s in, I’m going to spank you until you have learned your lesson about being a bad boy. Once you’ve learned your lesson, I’m going to use that flavored lube to cover my cock and then I’m going to fuck your mouth until I come. Then I’ll remove the vibrator from your ass and I’ll fuck you until I come again. And then maybe, after all of that, I’ll let you come,” Dylan said firmly.

Thomas cried out desperately, bucking his body up into Dylan’s. “Fuck… fucking hell. Please, yes, need it… need it so badly. Clef, Dylan. I want it, please do it. Don’t stop… please, I want it so much,” he begged, his free hand grasping at Dylan’s bicep as his eyes rolled back into his head at the mere thought of what his lover was going to do to him.

Stroking his thumb down Thomas’ face, Dylan hummed in agreement. He moved his head down to chastely kiss the older boy, just because he felt like it. Thomas whined deeply in the back of his throat, causing Dylan to chuckle.

“Always so desperate for me, aren’t you, my baby? Always wanting everything I can give you and more. Always needing more, huh?” Dylan teased, rocking his body down into Thomas’. Thomas let out a pathetic cry, his body lurching up into Dylan’s. The brunette tutted, rolling his hips down again but with more force. “Look at you, so hungry for it. So desperate. How badly do you want it, hm? How much do you want me?”

Thomas thrashed about, crying and moaning loudly. “Dyl please. Fuck… I want you so fucking bad it hurts. I need you so much. I want you to punish me. I need it. Fuck me, Dylan. Want you to fuck me so fucking bad. I’ll do anything, please. I need to feel you…. I’m going to die if you don’t. I’ve never needed anything more than I need you right now,” he begged.

Rewarding him for his beautiful begging, Dylan grinded his hips into Thomas’ over and over again. He hungrily kissed Thomas, yanking off both of their clothing as quickly as he could. 

“Oh how I love hearing you beg for me, baby. So beautiful and all mine. But you’re much too coherent for my liking,” Dylan huffed into the blond’s ear, moving his hips faster. Thomas started to make low whines, puffs of air falling out of his mouth and forming into pleas for more.

Dylan doubled his efforts, attacking Thomas’ neck with kisses that turned into lovebites. He continued his grinding, making sure that their cocks rubbed together every time he rocked his hips down. He kept this up until he heard the telltale sounds that fell from Thomas’ lips when he was on the brink of coming.

He rolled his hips down one more time before he yanked himself up and off of Thomas’ body. If the sounds that Thomas had made earlier were bad, this time was ten time worse. The older boy let out a broken, desperate, cry that wracked through his body and brought tears to his eyes.

It broke Dylan’s heart seeing his beautiful baby like this. He knew it was what Thomas wanted though. He hadn’t uttered the safe word, so he knew what he was doing was ultimately okay. It still didn’t stop him from feeling pretty shit for denying his lover the orgasm he so desperately craved, for the second time.

“Shush, baby, it’s okay. I’m right here,” Dylan soothed, dropping down in front of Thomas and kissing his tears away as the pain and frustration ran through the older boy. Dylan carded his fingers through Thomas’ hair and helped him slowly come back down from the edge.

With a broken sob, Thomas reached out for his boyfriend. Dylan immediately moved forward to press his lips against the blond boy’s. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you, Tommy. Such a good boy for me,” Dylan soothed, kissing him over and over again.

It only took a couple of minutes for Thomas to calm down fully. Once Dylan was sure Thomas was okay, he moved away and picked up the cock ring, bondage tape, and handcuffs. He locked eyes with Thomas, not moving until he got the nod of approval from his lover.

With the approval he had been patiently waiting for, Dylan unclipped the cock ring and slid it down and onto Thomas’ dick. The older boy whined, his head dropping back to the pillows as he cursed under his breath. Giving his lover a second to adjust to the feeling of the ring, he then instructed Thomas to, “Turn over.” Thomas immediately flipped over, pressing his chest down into the mattress

Dylan then moved to the bottom of the bed. His chest welled up with pride as Thomas instinctively spread his legs apart perfectly so that he could tie them down with the tape. “So, so beautiful,” Dylan breathed, placing gentle kisses up the back of Thomas’ legs. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he focused in on his job and tied Thomas’ legs down.

By the time he moved up to the top of the bed, Thomas had already moved his hands to the perfect position to be handcuffed. He couldn’t deny the rush of blood that ran south at the sight of Thomas so willingly complying to his demands. He quickly handcuffed the blond and moved to grab some of the lube.

Grabbing the strawberry flavor, he coated his fingers so he could stretch Thomas open for the vibrator. At the last second, he moved his fingers up to Thomas’ lips. “You wanna taste it?” he taunted.

Thomas’ eyes widened and he nodded his head rapidly. “Fuck yes… yes, please,” he groaned. Dylan hummed, giving Thomas permission. Eagerly, Thomas sucked one of Dylan’s fingers into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned lowly.

“Taste good?” Dylan asked, his tone seductive. Thomas hummed in satisfaction. Grinning, Dylan removed his finger from Thomas mouth and moved it down towards his ass. 

“Gonna open you up nice and quick, alright? Want to see how nice this new vibrator is going to look buried inside of you. What do you think?” Dylan teased, circling his fingers around Thomas’ hole.

The older boy let out a frustrated groan in response, which just had Dylan chuckling all over again. “I’m taking that as a yes,” he hummed happily as he slipped his finger inside of Thomas. He worked quickly, adding a second and third finger with lightening speed.

Thomas thrashed on the bed, tugging hard against his bonds and handcuffs. Every breath he took came back out of his lungs as a desperate and broken sound. It fueled Dylan to work even faster.

Dylan didn’t ask this time. He just knew from the frantic noises that continued to pour out of Thomas that the older boy was ready for the vibrator. Grabbing another packet of strawberry lube, he coated the vibrator in slick and flicked the switch onto the medium setting. The room was immediately filled with the buzzing sound as it vibrated in his hand.

Thomas’ moans grew even louder, and he started to yank on his bonds even harder. Using all the mobility he had, Thomas pushed his ass up into the air, begging for the vibrator to be pushed deep inside of him.

“Look at you, so fucking desperate. I wish I could take a picture of you like this, just so I could always remember how fucking beautiful you look, begging for whatever I decide to give you,” Dylan taunted.

Running the vibrator down Thomas’ spine and towards his ass, he watched as the blond boy’s muscles flexed and rippled. “God, you are so goddamn gorgeous,” Dylan groaned, pushing his hips forward so his cock rested against Thomas’ ass.

“Please, please, please,” Thomas cried, so desperate for Dylan’s touch.

“So good for me, baby. All of this, and just for my eyes to see,” Dylan purred, finally bringing the vibrator to Thomas’ hole. Thomas cried out even harder, his pleas turning into sobs.

Taking pity on the poor boy, Dylan slammed the vibrator in with full force. Thomas full-on sobbed, his body crashing down to the mattress as the pleasure swallowed him. Even though Dylan wanted nothing more than to let Thomas enjoy the pleasure, he knew he had to hold firm with his punishment.

Dylan let out a disapproving noise. He dug his fingers into Thomas’ hips and dragged his hips back up into the air. “Did I say you could lie down? No, I don’t think I did. I haven’t given you your punishment yet.”

“Fuck, Dylan,” Thomas panted out, trying to rock his hips down to give his desperate dick some friction.

“Uh-uh, I didn’t give you permission to do that either,” Dylan chided, bringing his hand down to slap Thomas’ ass. It wasn’t a hard slap, not just yet. More of a warning slap. It still drew a shocked gasp from Thomas either way.

 

“Now, I’m going to spank you until I think you’ve learned your lesson. I’m only going to stop if you say caesura. Is that understood?” Dylan asked, a hint of compassion in his tone.

“Yes, Dyl… yes. Please, just, please,” Thomas pleaded, nodding his head in understanding.

“Thank you, baby,” Dylan praised, placing a gentle kiss to Thomas’ spine. He then shuffled in between Thomas’ legs until he was in a better position. He ran his hand gently over his lover’s ass once, just to indicate he was about to start. Thomas whined lowly, his head dropping to the mattress.

Pulling his hand back, Dylan braced himself and then let his hand fall. It landed on Thomas’ right cheek with a resounding thwack. The blond boy lurched forward. A moan ripped from his lips and he pushed his head down harder into the pillow in front of him.

Satisfied with the reaction, Dylan pulled back and then proceeded to spank Thomas another three times, making sure to alternate cheeks each time. The older boy was already crying out for more, his body arching back towards Dylan as far as it would go.

Dylan tsked, shaking his head. “So desperate, even to be punished. You’re such a bad boy, aren’t you baby?” he jeered. Thomas could only whine pathetically.

Without warning, Dylan spanked Thomas another six times, increasing the strength on each smack. Now Thomas was starting to cry. The pain and pleasure were starting to become too much. Dylan didn’t stop though. He brought his hand down another four times.

Thomas’ ass was now bright red. Hands marks covered the usually pale skin. Thomas was now full-on bawling. Tears streamed down his face, falling onto the pillow, which he now had gripped between his teeth to quiet the sobs that wracked through his body.

Deciding that Thomas had learned his lesson, he swung his hand back one more time, and brought it down. His hand landed harshly right in the center of Thomas’ ass, hitting the vibrator spot on. The vibrator lurched forward even further into Thomas’ body.

The blond boy screamed out, his eyes rolling back into his head and his body desperately arching into the pleasure that seeped through the pain.

“You have learned your lesson. I’m so proud of you. You did such a good job baby. I love you so much,” Dylan soothed, gently rubbing comforting circles over the red marks on Thomas’ ass.

Thomas cried out again, bucking his ass back into Dylan’s touch. “Shush, shush, I know baby,” Dylan murmured, bending his head to place soft kisses over the painful hand prints. When he pulled back, he could see how much Thomas’ dick was straining against the cock ring. At least he knew that he had done his job right. 

Dylan smirked to himself and pushed off of the bed. Thomas immediately thrashed about in panic, a noise of fear escaping his mouth. “Hey, shush, I’m right here baby. I promise, I’m not going anywhere. I’m just untying you so that I can fuck your mouth, okay?” Dylan questioned.

A sound of relief echoed around the room. Dylan smiled as he untied the bondage tape. He then moved to the top of the bed and unlocked the handcuffs. He could see the red marks that covered Thomas’ wrists where he had been yanking to free himself. Dylan frowned. He picked up one of Thomas’ hands and gently placed his lips to the mark. “I love you,” he whispered against his boyfriend’s skin.

Thomas tilted his head up. Tears still glistened in his eyes; some still falling down his cheeks. He still smiled up at Dylan, shifting his hand so that their fingers could intertwine. “Love you, too,” he replied.

The look Thomas gave Dylan was filled with adoration and trust. Relief washed over Dylan when he saw that trust reflected in Thomas’ eyes. He hadn’t pushed it too far. Smiling back, he untangled their fingers so he could kiss Thomas’ wrist again. He placed Thomas’ hand back down on the mattress and moved away again.

“Flip back over,” he ordered. As Thomas pushed himself up, Dylan ran his fingers over the flavored lubes. “What flavor, baby? Chocolate or cherry?” he asked. Thomas didn’t reply for a second, his eyes glazing over. “Baby?” Dylan asked again, concern leaking into his voice.

“Chocolate,” Thomas answered, his eyes clearing up again. Dylan grabbed the chocolate one and quickly climbed back onto the bed. Framing Thomas’ body with his own, he leaned down to press his lips against Thomas’.

The blond boy moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he gave himself over to Dylan once again. Again, the urge to let Thomas have some control pushed its way into Dylan’s mind. He pushed it aside though. That wasn’t what today was about. Right now, he had to take care of his baby. And if that meant keeping his control over Thomas then so be it.

Pulling back, Dylan ripped the packet open and drizzled the entire contents over his dick. He ran his hand up and down his cock a few times, making sure the lube covered every inch. Thomas groaned even louder, bucking his hips up into Dylan in a way of asking for more.

Dylan could never say no to Thomas, no matter what it was. He shuffled forward, hovering the head of his cock mere centimeters from Thomas’ mouth.

“You want it?” he asked teasingly.

“Fuck yes. Fucking hell. Dyl, please, want you so bad,” Thomas begged, his body starting to shake with the desire.

Tangling his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair, he pushed his cock into Thomas’ awaiting mouth. The relieved and pleased sound that Thomas made sent goosebumps all the way up Dylan’s spine. It momentarily stunned him, and he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Thomas made an impatient sound in the back of his throat, which was enough to shake Dylan from his thoughts. Tugging on Thomas’ hair, Dylan pulled his hips back and slammed them forward into Thomas’ mouth with no hesitation.

Thomas cried out around Dylan’s dick. The vibrations traveled up the younger boy’s cock and caused him to let out a groan of his own. God, he had forgotten just how good it felt to have Thomas’ perfect mouth wrapped around him.

Without wasting another second, Dylan set a fast pace. He rocked his hips forward into the hot heat that was Thomas’ mouth over and over again. Shivers ran down his body and pooled down in his crotch. Every single time Dylan snapped his hips back into Thomas’ mouth, the older boy deep throated him, allowing his dick to hit the back of his throat.

Dylan couldn’t get enough. The sounds of Thomas’ sputtering just spurred him on. He had to force himself to slow down every couple of minutes to allow Thomas to breathe. He didn’t want to choke his boyfriend, but he was losing the ability to control himself.

The animalistic need to just slam his cock in and out of Thomas’ mouth was starting to take over. His grip on Thomas’ hair tightened, and his speed picked up even more. The blond boy took every single second hungrily. His hands had gravitated to Dylan’s hips. His fingers were pressing into the skin with immense strength, but Dylan was powerless to tell him to stop.

Everything felt too good. Thomas’s hands on his hips, his own hands in Thomas’ hair, and the way he felt his cock hit the back of the older boy’s throat every single time he pumped his hips forward. He knew he was running out of time. His own climax was imminent.

The noises that kept falling from Thomas’ lax mouth were driving Dylan insane in the best possible way. Dylan knew full well that Thomas had figured out that he enjoyed hearing Thomas like this. Every single time Dylan swore that Thomas just got louder and louder. And God, was it the most sinful thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

If he had to only listen to one sound for the rest of his life, it would be the noises that Thomas made every time he fucked his mouth or his ass. It was enough to drive any normal person insane. At this point, Dylan couldn’t give a fuck about his sanity. All he wanted was to hear those sounds coming from Thomas.

Pushing his hips down, he ran his cock over Thomas’ tongue as he snapped his hips forward. That earned him a delicious and dirty noise that scraped out of Thomas’ battered throat. 

His responded with his own moan ripping from his throat. He pumped his hips forward again, brushing his dick over Thomas’ tongue again. The same noises fell from Thomas’ lips, but this time they sounded even more desperate.

Dylan was incapable of denying Thomas anything. He kept doing this, earning himself the most pleased and wrecked moans he had ever heard in his life.

He started to feel himself crumbling. It was all too much. Thomas was all around him; his sounds, his mouth, his body. Everything was Thomas, and it sent Dylan crashing over the edge of pleasure.

He rammed his dick into Thomas’ mouth again. The head of his cock brushed against the back of the older boy’s throat and he came with a loud cry. He tugged harshly on Thomas’ hair, his body becoming weak with the overwhelming and overpowering orgasm.

Thomas finally wrapped his lips around Dylan’s cock and he sucked hard, lapping up every drop of come that Dylan had to offer. When the waves of his orgasm finally ended, Dylan pulled himself out of Thomas’ mouth. Shifting slightly, he draped himself over Thomas as he caught his breath and calmed down from his high.

“So fucking good, you’re so good, baby. Couldn’t be more proud of you. Love you so much,” Dylan huffed against Thomas’ lips. Thomas grinned and moved forward to kiss Dylan. The younger boy took a deep breath through his nose and kissed back.

He kept the kiss short though, pulling back to grab another packet of lube. “Dyl, wait, metronome,” Thomas said quickly, reaching out for his boyfriend’s hand.

Dylan stopped immediately, pulling his body away from Thomas. That was their safe word to slow down. Thomas needed a second, and Dylan was more than willing to give it to him.

He hesitated for a second before stroking his thumb down Thomas’ cheek. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly.

Thomas keened and nodded weakly. “Please,” he gasped out. Dylan didn’t waste a second, connecting their lips together. He sighed into the kiss, threading his fingers through Thomas’ hair once again. The older boy visibly relaxed, humming into the kiss.

Dylan deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Thomas’ lip before sliding it into Thomas’ mouth. He ran his tongue over the older boy’s, before he ended the kiss. He pulled away, pecking Thomas’ lips before putting a little distance between them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go so fast,” Dylan said gently, picking Thomas’ hand up and tangling their fingers together.

Thomas shook his head. “It was just- having you come like that… God. Fuck it was mind blowing. It made me need my release so badly it actually hurt. And then you were gunna fuck me and I just couldn’t do it. I just needed a minute to calm down,” Thomas said.

“Baby…” Dylan trailed off. He squeezed Thomas’ hand, bringing it up to his face so he could kiss the back of his lover’s hand.

“Please, don’t stop… I want you to keep going. I’m ready. Please Dylan. I want you to fuck me now. My note… it’s clef. Just please, don’t leave,” Thomas said desperately.

“I’m not going anywhere, beautiful,” Dylan replied. Gently, he swung himself over Thomas so he was straddling him again. He started off slow, just to be sure. He didn’t want to push it when Thomas had wanted him to slow down a few minutes ago.

He kissed Thomas deeply, pressing him down into the mattress. When Thomas hissed into his mouth, he knew it was because of the pain from the spanking. Thomas wiggled around slightly, but it only managed to make him groan heavily all over again. Definitely a turn on then. Dylan made sure to store that information for later.

This time, when he reached back for the lube, Thomas didn’t stop him. In fact, he grinded up into Dylan, a plea for more on the tip of his tongue. And of course Dylan complied. How could he not? Picking up the pace, he started to kiss Thomas harder, grinding his own hips down into Thomas’ as he bucked his up. The friction it caused was perfect, sending ripples of desire down both boys backs.

“Ah, ah, fuck,” Thomas gasped, his head lolling back towards the mattress.

“Tell me what you want,” Dylan choked out against Thomas’ lips. 

“Fuck me… Dyl, fuck me. Please, need you in me now. I can’t… I just need more. It’s not enough. Fucking hell, please,” Thomas cried out urgently.

Dylan hummed, quickly shuffling down the bed so he could settle himself between Thomas’ legs. As quickly as he could, he once again opened a pack of lube and rubbed it over his dick. “I love your pretty begging, but you’re way too competent right now.”

With that, Dylan ripped the vibrator out of Thomas and immediately slammed his own cock in until he was fully seated. Thomas let out the loudest scream Dylan had ever heard in his life. The older boy’s body started to shake with the pleasure that ran through him.

Dylan immediately set a fast pace, slamming his cock in and out of Thomas with precision. Thomas arched up into Dylan, the most desperate sounds falling from his lips. Dylan let out an animalistic noise and started to snap his hips forward even harder into Thomas.

“D-D-Dyl…” Thomas stuttered out, his eyes rolling back into his head as Dylan slammed into him and rocked his body down into the mattress. 

“So perfect, baby. All mine,” Dylan hissed through his teeth as he pressed his fingers down hard into Thomas’ hip. 

“Yours… always,” Thomas managed to say. Then Dylan was slamming into him even harder. Dylan didn’t even know it was possible to fuck someone this hard. But oh God, it wasn’t enough. He just wanted more of Thomas. Wanted to make sure Thomas could feel this for a week, just so he could learn his lesson about being bad.

“So fucking good. Love you so fucking much, Tommy,” Dylan groaned. As Thomas pushed his hips up, Dylan twisted his own hips and grinded down. He was completely unprepared for the noise that ripped through Thomas. It was the most shattered, desperate plea. It shook Dylan to his very core.

“More, there… motherfucker… Dyl. Yes, yes, uh, uh,” Thomas cried. Dylan’s brain was so fried it took a few seconds for him to realize he had found Thomas’ prostate.

“You want more, huh?” Dylan asked rhetorically. Sliding one arm underneath Thomas’ wasist, Dylan angled the older boy’s body so that his hips were tilted up at the perfect angle. He then snapped his hips forward, driving his dick into Thomas with precision. Thomas cried out again, even louder this time.

Tears started to leak from the Thomas’ eyes as he sobbed. “Fuck yes, more… I need…. ahhhh.” He broke his own sentence off as Dylan started pounding into Thomas with everything he had. Every time his cock slammed into his lover, he caught Thomas’ prostate.

The older boy couldn’t even form words anymore. All he was capable of was screaming and sobbing. His body arched and bucked into Dylan over and over again, driving Dylan in deeper and deeper as if he just couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend.

Dylan’s hands were roaming all over Thomas. Every time he drove his cock into the perfect heat that was Thomas’ body, his hands were touching somewhere else. It was all becoming too much, and the brunette felt like he was floating. He was so blissed out nothing else mattered besides his lover.

“Fuck,” Dylan uttered under his breath. He needed more, and this position just wasn’t enough anymore. He yanked himself out of Thomas, causing the older boy to sob even harder.

“Get up. All fours. Now,” Dylan ordered. Thomas submitted, scrambling to get his exhausted limbs to function. He pushed his hips back, presenting his ass for his lover.

“Mine,” Dylan growled, running his hands along the red marks that still remained on Thomas’ ass. He then slammed his cock back into Thomas. The blond screamed out again, this time in relief and pleasure.

“Gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll never disobey me again,” Dylan commanded, fucking Thomas with all the strength he had left. Thomas was crying even harder now, his hands scrambling to find purchase anywhere on the bed.

“Please, please, please,” Thomas wept, his body shaking with the need to finally release. He was so sensitive, he just needed to be sent over the edge.

“I’ve got you baby,” Dylan panted. As he slammed his cock forward again, he wrapped his arms around Thomas’ waist to undo the cock ring. He wrapped his hand around Thomas’ cock, and the older boy screamed out a moan.

Dylan could feel just how thick and hot Thomas’ dick was. Precome was leaking everywhere. His poor baby was in such desperate need to come. How could he say no any longer?

Putting the last of his strength into it, he doubled his efforts to slam his cock in and out of Thomas. He made sure to catch the older boy’s prostate every single time. Thomas was caught between screaming, crying, and moaning out in sheer ecstasy. The noises all blurred together and spurred Dylan on that much more.

He then draped his body over Thomas’ back so that his lips hovered over Thomas’ ear. “Come for me, Tommy,” he ground out between his teeth. The second the words were out of Dylan’s mouth, Thomas let go. Streaks of come splashed everywhere. The most grateful noises fell from Thomas’ lips. “Dyl,” he sobbed, grabbing hold of Dylan’s hand and holding tightly.

That sight alone was enough to cause any sane man to reach his orgasm. Dylan came as soon as Thomas started, screaming Thomas’ name as he did. Everything felt like it was exploding, the sensations overwhelming Dylan and sending him over the edge in a way he had never experienced before. 

It felt like an eternity before he finally came down from his high. He didn’t know it was possible to come that hard twice in a row. Everything felt fuzzy as he pulled out of Thomas and collapsed down next to him.

Thomas immediately curled up in Dylan’s waiting arms, still whimpering from the overpowering orgasm that had just ripped through his body. “Shush,” Dylan hushed, pressing his lips softly to his boyfriend’s forehead as he pressed their bodies together.

Thomas whined softly, tucking himself even further into Dylan's body. Exhaustion tugged at every fiber in Dylan's body, but he pushed it aside to rub circles into Thomas' back. "Love you so, so much," he murmured.

"Love you too, so much," Thomas slurred, his eyes fluttering shut. Lazily smiling, Dylan let his head rest on top of Thomas'. Thomas wrapped his arms around Dylan's waist and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Dylan broke that silence a few minutes later. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he whispered into Thomas' blond hair. 

Thomas giggled, and the sound filled Dylan with butterflies. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dyl. I love you," Thomas hummed, pressing his lips to Dylan's chest. Dylan tangled his fingers into Thomas' hair and he massaged Thomas' head softly. 

An overwhelming feeling of love crashed over Dylan. God he loved this man in his arms. "I love you, Thomas," he replied softly. With his free hand he tugged the covers up, and soon enough he could hear soft snores falling from Thomas' mouth.

Even though exhaustion tugged at Dylan, he couldn't sleep. Not with all the thoughts of really treating Thomas with the rest of the toys tomorrow. Oh what a good Valentine's Day this was turning out to be. 

Dylan grinned, his heart rate speeding up at the thoughts. He pressed his lips to Thomas' head and his eyes fluttered closed. He knew he was going to need some rest if he wanted to treat Thomas all day tomorrow. With those wonderful thoughts, Dylan let sleep take him, his grip on Thomas tightening. His last coherent thought was of his possessive but devoting love to his beautiful Thomas lying in his arms.


End file.
